


A Tale Between Generations

by pechekeen



Category: None. - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechekeen/pseuds/pechekeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the story really never ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale Between Generations

He was nameless. He was nonexistent and his life was pointless. No one ever noticed him. Not his mother, not his father- even his own dog wouldn’t notice him. Some might think that he had done something wrong to have people treat like this, but they were wrong. Sasha was born into it, and the people closest to him knew it. 

Ever since he was able to walk and talk it was all up to him on his own survival. Sure some food was provided and some times he would have a bed to sleep on, but most of the time he had neither of those things. His family was dirt poor. His father was a drug addict and his mother was a whore. And Sasha? He was a figment of their imagination. It was only when his mother wasn’t passed out from being used by another man did he get something to eat. It was a hard life to grow up in, yet he managed to survive on his own. 

Crime and scandals were the norm in his home town. No one got good paying jobs. They were either part of the mafia, sold drugs, was a part of prostitution, or killed others for their money. Sasha fell into the hands of the mafia. He was young and had nothing to lose. His family didn’t care about him so why should he? All it took was a small chit chat with a local informant for him to be taken in. The gang he had joined was well established by the two founders- the Markov brothers. Rumor had it that their parents ran the biggest gang in their hometown, but they broke off to start their own. They saw potential in themselves to grow just as they saw the same in the people they took in.

When Sasha joined he was dedicated to every job he was given. Run menial tasks? No problem. Recruit others? No problem. Clean up after a hit? No problem. Everything was fine with him for years. He was fed and given a place to stay at with people he had eventually grown attached to. That was until a job went wrong. 

It hadn’t been his fault that some runner had gotten sloppy, and it wasn’t his fault that he got a good number of people arrested. The scumbag that had left too much evidence for the police was the one that got them all cuffed. He was furious. Not because he had been arrested, but because of who else had gotten locked up too. One of the Markov brothers had been thrown into the mess as well as his right hand man and a few other people. He felt like it was his responsibility somehow and he expected the typical punishment to be carried out. Death.

True to his assumption he was called in by the man at the top of the prisoners. Ruslin Markov himself. Sasha went in with the acknowledgment that this might be the end of his life. He walked in as a self proclaimed dead man, but walked out as a conflicted one. Instead of having his life wrung out by the hands of the rumored unmerciful death bringer himself he had been talked to. The conversation had only consisted of one question and one answer. 

_"Were you the one that got us in here?" Ruslin had said._

_"No." In which he said back._

It was short and sweet unlike how he had thought things would go down. While Sasha was relieved that his life had been spared he was uncomfortable with it. Everyone knew that Ruslin killed anyone he wanted and was told to kill by his brother. Everyone knew that he was absolutely ruthless with it as well. So if that was true then why was he allowed to walk out? 

That was the start of what would be and eventual connection and unbreakable loyalty between the two. 


End file.
